Comfort
by sas.90
Summary: If a demon can fall in love, then he can also get upset. Cole finds comfort in the most unlikely person. [Final Chapter up. Sequel planned]
1. Chapter 1

**Notes; **'Kay, this was just begging me to be written and I'm not sure why because I was kinda put off Charmed for a while, but I guess I'm starting to like it again.. mainly because of Julian McMahon, but anyway. Yep as you probably knew I'm a die-hard Paige/Cole fan and I just wanted to explore there relationship in a different way. Cause I think they should like each other, because it's soooo obvious that Rose wants Julian. Who wouldn't want him though? Yeah enough of my rambling, just go have fun and read this one-shot (? or not, up to you). Bye!

**Disclaimer: **Doooon't own Charmed. Nope.**  
**

* * *

**Comfort.**

Cole stared at the molten icecubes in his empty whiskey glass while a sigh escaped his mouth. This was the fourth time in a row that he had gone out. Not just to drown his sorrows with alcohol, but also in the hope that he'd meet someone who could take his mind off of Phoebe. If only for one night. He was actually surprised that he still hadn't met anyone yet. When he had been with Phoebe pretty women had occasionally flirted with him, but he had turned them down. And now he was single and alone.. no one. Cole placed his glass down on the bar and met the eyes of the barman who silently asked if he wanted another one. Cole gave a small nod of the head and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

_I need to get laid._

''Can I have a mineral water? Sparkling please.'' The familiar voice made Cole raise an eyebrow and shift in his stool. Next to him sat a small woman; red hair, a well-structured body. He knew that woman.

''Paige?'' His voice was rough and slightly scratchy. She looked up at the sound of hearing her name and when she saw him she rolled her eyes, almost like a reflex.

''What are you doing here?'' Cole's fingers wrapped around his glass of whiskey and he lifted it from the bar.

''Nothing special, Cole. I'm young I go out too.'' She glanced at the barman and thanked him when he placed a glass of mineral water in front of her. Her hand found the pink straw and started twirling it around in the glass.

''I know that, but this is a bar. They serve alcohol here. You're like the first person ever who orders mineral water in a bar.''

She rolled her eyes again and Cole found himself clenching his teeth. He hated her doing that.

''Fine. If you must know. I have a blind date, this is the only place he knew in town. I'm just waiting for him to arrive and then we'll go to P3.'' She brought the drink to her lips and took a small sip. Cole put his glass back down.

''A blind date? How will you recognise him?''

''Blue eyes, dark hair, black shirt. And I have red hair, he'll recognise me.'' Cole smiled slightly and brought his glass to his lips.

''That's not a blind date, you already know what he looks like.'' He said more to himself than to Paige. She scowled.

''I'll go sit somewhere else.'' Cole looked at her and swallowed the swug of whiskey he just took.

''No, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean that. I'll be nice.'' Paige gave a small shrug of her shoulders and let a small sigh escape her lips. A silence fell between them and Cole used it to observe her. She looked tired, but not bad. The top she was wearing highlighted her eyes and the short skirt she was wearing revealed a lot of leg. A lot of _great_ leg. Cole shook his head, he had been drinking too much whiskey. They sat there in silence for a whole ten minutes, until Paige put her empty glass down and turned to Cole, her elbow resting on the bar.

''You never told me what you're doing here.'' She raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for him to answer. Cole licked his lips and stared at the bottles of different kinds of liquior that were lined across the wall in the cupboard on the other side of the bar. His shoulders tensed and he glanced at her sideways.

''I brought Phoebe back to Adam. He's taking her out to dinner.''

''Adam?'' Paige rested her chin in the palm of her hand, feeling slightly sorry for the demon when she saw his eyes stare down at the bar. She had never seen this side of Cole.

''A guy she met at the Bay Mirror. He wants to buy the paper, I'm his lawyer. He was under a spell and she thought he was evil, but he wasn't and I want her to see that.''

''Why?'' Cole bit his lip and rested his forearms on the bar after sighing once more. He searched for the right answer, but realised that it would sound selfish anyway, no matter what way he put it.

''I want her to trust me again.''

''Cole, she's not going to take you back. To be honest I doubt if she even wants to be friends with you. You broke her heart and I don't –''

''I get it. She hates me, never wants to see me again. Wishes I'd stayed dead. Fine Paige. There's no need to rub it in.'' Cole made a move to get up, but was stopped when Paige placed a slender hand on his bare forearm, the strange comfort that he found in her simple touch causing the hairs in his neck to stand up straight.

''Wait.''

He looked at her, his blue eyes stood tired and full of hurt. She held his look for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak.

''I know it hurts Cole. Breaking up hurts, but do you want to know what I think?'' Cole's mouth had already formed a silent 'no', but she ignored him.

''I think you should move on. You're not bad looking and if you can love once, you can do it again right? There's probably some pretty blonde out there who wants to be with you.''

''Easier said than done, Paige. Why do you think that I've been coming here for four days in a row? Nobody wants me, I guess I'm getting too old.'' Paige looked at him almost open mouthed. Did Cole just say that? Cole, the overly-confident demon that she knew so well? She had already opened her mouth to argue, when a deep voice behind her interrupted them.

''Excuse me, but are you Paige?''

Cole and Paige both turned on their stools and faced a middle-aged man, one that was wearing a black shirt and had piercing blue eyes in his hands he held a white rose. Paige felt her eyes grow wide and she stumbled over her own words. This she definately hadn't expected.

''I uh – you.'' The man smiled and she noticed that he had a few gold teeth. No, this so was _not_ her type. Besides, on the internet he had told her that he was only 28. Not 50.

''What's the matter? I thought white roses were your favourite?'' Cole rolled his eyes and smoothly slipped his arm around Paige's shoulders, pulling her close. He felt her look, but chose to ignore it.

''What she's trying to say is, that you clearly have the wrong woman here. She's my girl.'' He gave the man his best charm smile, but his eyes silently told the stranger to fuck off. The man looked at him for a long moment, before glancing at Paige and giving her a dirty look.

''Fine, I get it. Your mistake, you don't know what you're missing.'' He put the rose down on the bar and then walked off, occasionally shaking his head in disbelief. Cole grinned and watched the man walk all the way out of the door, without realizing that his arm was still pressing Paige tightly against his body until she hit his leg gently. He looked at her and removed his arm.

''What?''

''I could've handled him, you didn't need to help me.'' Cole let out a small laugh.

''Right, what were you gonna tell him? You stuttered Paige, let me guess you didn't know that he was fifty-something?'' Cole shook his head and lifted his glass of whiskeyl to his lips, pausing before downing it until the last drop. He closed his eyes momentarily, relaxing as he felt the alcohol spread throughout his veins. He heard Paige huff and smiled slightly to himself.

''You're welcome.'' Paige just rolled her eyes and folded her arms on top of the bar, resting her head on them.

''How could I be so stupid, I should've known when he didn't want to show me his picture.'' A sigh escaped her lips and Cole gently patted her shoulder.

''Hey, not all men are bad you should get up and go party. I bet you could get a guy's number within no-time.'' She glanced up at him suspiciously.

''Cole, you're a demon. You can't tell me that not all men are bad that's just..hypocrite.'' He shrugged in response and removed his hand.

''I was just trying to help, Paige.'' He watched as she crossed her legs and straightened her back.

''I know. I'm sorry, I guess I was just hoping that I'd meet a nice guy, but not tonight apparently.'' She smoothed out the short flirty skirt that barely reached 10 centimeters above her knees and placed her elbow on the bar looking up at Cole.

''Wanna go to P3?'' The question had escaped her lips before she really noticed and Cole raised an eyebrow, an amused look in his eyes.

''Now?''

She gave a shrug of her shoulders in response.

''Why not?'' She wasn't sure why she had asked him, but she guessed that it was because of the small progress they had made tonight. A talk without annoying each other and she'd even felt sorry for him at one point when he had looked upset. They could both use some cheering up tonight and if one thing cheered her up then it was dancing. She just hoped she hadn't just totally embarassed herself in front of Cole.

''Alright. Lets go then.'' Cole took his wallet out of the backpocket of his pants and Paige followed suit, but Cole stopped her.

''I'll pay.'' She looked at him in surprise and a small smile crossed her lips.

''Thanks.'' _He's not as bad as I thought he was._

He put some money on the bar and grabbed his coat, following Paige out of the small bar.

* * *

Several hours later Paige walked up the steps of the Manor, Cole followed her silently, his hands casually stuck in his pockets. Outside everything was pitch black and wrapped in darkness that and the fact that it was completely quiet, made Paige feel slightly uncomfortable. She fumbled for her keys for a moment before turning to Cole and offering him a small smile. 

''You didn't need to walk me home, Cole, but thanks anyway.'' She watched as he took his hands out of his pockets and smiled back.

''Just making sure you got home safely, you thanks for dragging me to P3, haven't had fun like that in a while.''

''You just looked like you needed it.'' She licked her lips slowly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

''Anyway, I'm going in. If I don't get some sleep I'll be moody tomorrow.'' Cole nodded his head and watched as she turned her back to him and unlocked the front door.

''Goodnight then.'' Paige stepped inside and turned to him once more, her left hand resting on the doorknob. Her eyes met his and she gave him a genuine smile, revealing almost all of her perfect white teeth.

''Night.'' She held his gaze for a moment longer before closing the door in front of him quietly. Cole let a sigh escape his lips and watched the light being turned on in the hall. He shook his head slightly and turned around, making his way down the steps. _Whitelighters aren't so bad after all. Especially half breeds. _He smiled slightly to himself and glanced at the Manor one more time. The light in the hall was turned off again and the entire Manor now bathed in the pitch black darkness. Cole exhaled deeply and glanced around before allowing his demonic powers to take him back to his apartment.

* * *

**Notes; **Reviews are loved, send me one and I'll send you Julian McMahon in his swimmingtrunks.. if you can call them that. Remember he wears this really tiny swim thing that really shows his...ahem, legs. Anyway, yeah click the button! 

Also this might become a series on oneshots because in series 5 Cole looks upset at the end of some episodes, like this was Happily Ever After but also in Sympathy for the Demon and more.. if he can fall in love he can get upset and he needs someone to comfort him and cheer him up (ME ME ME ME)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes; **_Yep I decided to continue this story as it got so many reviews. And I'm still very into Paige/Cole (mainly Cole heh). So here's chapter 2. It's huge and it hasn't been BETA-ed because I admit.. I am a very impatient person. Lol_

_The story continues after the end of Charmed's episode Siren's song. _

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own Charmed, but boy how I wish I owned Cole. He's sexy.  
_

_x_**  
**

* * *

**CH2. (Siren's song)**

Cole Turner was sitting on the beige couch in his apartment, a carton of chinese take-out in his hands. He was staring blankly at the wall and absent-mindedly lifted the two wooden sticks with rice between to his mouth. A couple of rice grains fell onto his lap but he didn't seem to notice.

_Sorry I tried to strangle you? Probably not a card that the florist gets to write every day, huh? _He licked his lips. Phoebe was right, it wasn't a card that the florist had to write every day and to be honest the florist did sound surprised when Cole told him what to put on the card. He hadn't really been bothered though, he didn't care what that florist thought. It wasn't as if he knew him plus many strange things happened here in San Francisco every day. Hell, he should know. He was a demon after all.

Cole let out a sigh and put the carton with rice onto the sidetable. Complete and utter boredom. It was just part of his daily routine. As an evil demon he'd go the Underworld every day. Not one day would be the same, but now that he had decided not to use his powers for evil… He wondered how mortals coped, but then again they had a normal job and did not have nothing to do. His nails found a old scrorchmark on the couch and he picked at it. The result of an energyball thrown by a demon earlier that week. Cole had killed the demon with just a flick of his hand before remembering that he wouldn't use his powers, but he guessed that it had been self-defence. That was allowed, even if he was indestructable.

_Just keep telling yourself that. _He thought sarcastically and frowned.

_I need a drink. _Getting to his feet he brushed the grains of rice from his lap and made his way over to the drink cabinet. When he opened it he let his eyes examine several bottles of hard liquoir before reaching out and taking hold of a bottle of vodka. That worked well when he wanted to numb his emotions to the minimum. His free hand found a clean glass and he placed it down, screwing the top off the bottle. The familiar tingling sound behind him didn't even surprise him. He knew she'd come by, he'd been having that feeling all day.

''Hey.''

Ignoring the woman's soft voice he poured his glass full and then set the bottle down without screwing the top back up. He picked up the now filled glass and turned to her, not meeting her warm hazel eyes.

''Hi.'' He walked back over to the couch and sat down, lifting the glass to his lips and nearly downing it all at once.

''I just thought you might need some company. To talk.''

''I don't talk, Paige.'' He replied curtly and leaned back.

''No, you just drown your sorrows with alcohol.'' Her reply was quick and cocky, she was standing behind the couch, her hand on her hip. When the man in front of her didn't answer she walked around the couch and sat down next to him. She was wearing her hair in a slightly messy pony-tail and a flirty blue dress hugged her well-formed figure. Cole couldn't help but give her a once-over like he had done only a week before at the bar.

''I've been there Cole, years ago. Trust me it's not the best way to solve your problems.'' She watched as he rolled his eyes and shifted his position, his body turning a bit more towards her.

''I'm not an alcoholic like you were.'' Sighing, she chose to ignore his rude comment and continued.

''I pressed Phoebe into telling me what she told you.'' Cole kept his mouth shut.

''And I think that you're both right. I mean I've looked up some more information on the Siren and you were right. She couldn't have lured you if you didn't love each other.'' She could see him relax slightly and his gaze softened.

''Phoebe once told me that you two once were, I think she said, _disgustingly_ in love. And she wants to remember those times, but you have to accept that fact that she wants to move on, Cole.'' A small smile crossed his lips.

''She said that?'' He asked curisouly, shifting more so that he was completely facing the red-headed charmed one. Paige smiled and nodded her head softly.

''She did.''

''Hmm.'' Cole sighed slightly and ran a hand through his tangled hair.

''She won't even let me be her friend, though. I don't want her to completely shut me out of her life.''

''Because she doesn't trust you and frankly I'm not surprised. You've put her through quite a rough time, Cole. If you want to be friends then you'll have to win back some of her trust first. I know her.'' She placed a slender hand on his bare forearm and Cole glanced at it before looking into her eyes.

''But how am I supposed to that? She won't even let me near her.''

Paige gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

''When Phoebe and I had a fight I usually go to her room and bring her some of Piper's chocolate chip cookies. To make up, it works.''

''So you're saying I should bake cookies?'' Cole grinned as Paige laughed, it had been a while since he'd heard anyone laugh, especially himself, and the sound made him feel a lot better. It worked even better than the alcohol did.

''No. I'm saying you should find a way to make it up to her. Just don't force yourself upon her. Be nice, but not too nice and be interested, but not too interested.''

Cole shook his head.

''It would've been easier if she was a man. We're not as complicated.'' Paige smiled and shivered involuntarily when Cole placed his warm hand over hers.

''Thanks Paige.'' She looked him in the eyes and gave a small smile.

''Right, get up.'' She pulled her hand away from his and got to her feet smoothing down her dress as she did so. Cole watched her, an eyebrow raised.

''Why?''

''Because we're going to have dinner. I know this great new place in town. It's nothing big just small and cosy, the food's great.'' She smiled and motioned for him to get up.

''But I've just had food.'' Cole protested after getting up and watching Paige walk into his bedroom. ''Eating cold chinese left-overs does not count as dinner Cole.'' Her voice came floating towards him from the other room.

''You need a proper meal to feel better. Plus I'm hungry and Piper and Phoebe are out and you know I can't cook. So it's either a restaurant or sandwiches for me and since you're alone anyway..'' She was rambling and Cole was barely even listening. He just nodded and caught the coat that she had fetched from his bedroom when she threw it towards him. Before he knew it she had taken him by the arm and led him out of the apartment, barely giving him the time to grab his wallet and keys.

* * *

Cole smiled when Paige put her napkin down, sighing quietly.

''Had enough?'' He asked, scooping his last bit of vanilla icecream onto his spoon and sticking it into his mouth. She nodded in reply and rubbed her belly.

''I think I ate too much.''

''Yeah, well I must say you're a pretty big eater. Compared to Phoebe anyway.'' He told her after swallowing his icecream and laying his spoon down. Paige shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

''It's a good thing I have a high metabolism then, otherwise I'd be massive.'' Cole let out a chuckle when the image of a fat Paige appeared in his mind.

''You'd still look great, though. I'm sure.'' Paige blushed at his comment and hid it quickly by turning her face away from his, pretending to look for a waiter. Cole reached across the tiny table and was about to place his hand on top of hers when she looked at him again and in stead he picked up her napkin, covering up his earlier movement. She watched as he glanced at the napkin before wiping his mouth with it. There was a red lipstick stain on the edge of it from her lips and it faintly smelled of her perfume. He put it back down.

''Want to go home?'' She licked her lips and Cole felt a familiar feeling in his stomach. One that he hadn't felt in a while.

''Yeah, it's getting pretty late.'' He said and waved a waiter over to their table.

''We'd like the check please.'' The waiter nodded friendly.

''Certainly, I will get it for you.'' He walked off and Paige reached across the table, picking up Cole's plate and placing it on top of her own.

''I'd never want to be a waiter.'' Cole mumbled, more to himself than to Paige.

''Oh it's not that bad.'' She said.

''Just the cranky clients and the ones that grab your ass are annoying, but the tips are fine.''

Cole smiled slightly.

''I doubt anyone grabs his ass, Paige.'' He took his wallet out of his pocket.

''No I mean they do it to waitresses and that's just.. you know what nevermind. Cole I'm paying.'' She reached out and put her hand on his when he took some money out of his wallet.

''You paid my drink last time.''

''Paige, that was mineral water. Let me pay.''

''No.''

''Paige..''

''Cole..''

''I have your check.'' The waiter who had just walked up to their table placed a small note in front of Cole and he glanced at it quickly. He took some money out of his wallet and handed it to the waiter. ''Here you go, keep the change.'' He smiled and the waiter smiled back.

''Thank you, we hope to see you again.'' He glanced at Paige before turning around and walking off. Paige looked at Cole silently as he put his wallet away. When he looked up he saw her face, her eyes narrowed and her arms folded across her chest, it made him smile.

''What?'' He asked as innocent as he could. She shook her head and got to her feet.

''Evil.'' Was all she said and she pulled her bag over her bare shoulder.

''I know this.'' Cole got up from his seat and pulled his coat on after sticking the check into his pocket.

''Come on.'' He offered her his arm and left the restaurant with her. When they stepped into the cool evening air Cole picked up a shiver from Paige. He removed his arm from hers and took his coat off before offering it to her.

''You're cold.'' He told her and smiled when she nodded her head. Cole stepped behind her and carefully draped his long coat around her bare shoulders. She nearly drowned in it and he smiled slightly at the sight.

''Better?''

''Uh-huh, thanks.'' Paige re-adjusted the coat slightly and held onto the front so it wouldn't slip off her shoulders. Cole ran a hand through his hair and then stuck his hands in his pockets, silently following Paige as she started walking again. When she turned a corner and began to walk in his apartment's direction he stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

''Paige, I'll walk you back to the Manor. You look tired.'' As he had expected she shook her head stubbornly.

''Paige..''

''I can orb back Cole.''

''And I can fade back.'' He stepped in front of her, facing her, a determined look in his eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

''But you said that you would stop using your powers.'' She poked her finger in his face while saying that and she raised an eyebrow daring him to come with an argument.

''I'll walk. I'm big and strong, your're small and...'' He trailed off.

''Weak?'' Paige cocked her head to the side.

''Pretty.'' Cole licked his lips and placed his hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her in the direction of the Manor.

She didn't protest and willingly let him lead her to her own place.

''I knew it.'' She smirked.

''You don't hate me and you're afraid that something will happen to me.'' When Paige glanced up at him Cole wasn't looking back at her. He was staring straight ahead. After not hearing any kind of reply from him she poked him gently. He looked at her.

''What? I'm not gonna argue with you, just walk.''

''Fine, but I'm not small.'' Cole chuckled and shook his head. She was worse than Phoebe when it came to being right.

Exactly twenty minutes later they walked up to the Manor's front porch together for the second time in one week. Cole let his hand fall from the small of her back while she searched her bag for the keys and he watched her closely. The sun was just starting to set, casting a gentle orange stream of light across her lovely features and causing her red hair to shine brightly. He let out a tired sigh and leaned against the door, folding his arms across his chest. A clinking noise sounded when Paige managed to fish a set of keys out of the bag.

''Found them.'' She pulled her bag over her shoulder and looked up at the man in front of her, raising an eyebrow. Cole looked back smiling slightly.

''What?''

''You're blocking my path.''

''Oh. Sorry.'' He moved away quickly and watched as she unlocked the door before turning to him with a smile on her face. She pulled his coat off her shoulders and handed it to him.

''Thanks.'' He draped it over his arm.

''So...'' He started, but trailed off when Paige pushed herself up onto tiptoes and kissed his cheek. ''Thanks Cole, for paying and stuff.''

''Hmm..'' He lifted his hand slightly and allowed his fingers to grazy her hip so subtle that she didn't even feel it.

''It's okay. Thanks for keeping me company, Paige.'' He gave her a small smile and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

''I'll see you around.'' He turned around and walked down the steps, his hands once again finding solace in the pockets of his trousers. Paige watched him walk away and disappear around the corner before she turned around and walked into the Manor, her lips still tingling slightly from touching his stubbled cheek.

* * *

_People, you know what to do!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n; _**_Another chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers from my previous chapter I hope you like this one as much. Obviously this also takes place after an episode.  
_

_Going now have to go to the gym!_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own Charmed. Obviously. I need to own Cole though. People tell me I look like Rose Mcgowan, Rose and Julian had chemistry on Charmed. Does that mean I can own him now:) No? ah bugger.  
_

* * *

**CH3. (Witches in thights)**

He was lying on his bed, face down into the mattress, barely able to breathe. His hand were clutching the pillow that covered the back of his head and his knuckles were starting to turn white. He was such an unbelievable idiot. How could he have used his powers to kill that guy? Why didn't he just have the patience other people had? He could've dealt with him in another way. Blackmail or something, not murder. Not again. Cole let out a frustrated sigh and violently turned onto his back, flinging the pillow across the room at the same time. It hit the wall and fell to the carpet with a soft 'flop'. Hours earlier Phoebe had fled his apartment, scared. She had found out that he had vanquished the slumlord who wanted to expose the three sisters with a videotape. Cole hadn't seen any other way than vanquishing him. After all it was what he was used to. If someone would try and hurt the people he cared about he'd kill them, it was simple as that. Except in this world, outside the Underworld. They didn't kill people, at least not the good guys and he was meant to be a good guy. He stared at the ceiling and let another sigh escape his lips. This time a more worried one. Phoebe would tell Piper about what she'd seen and then Piper would tell Paige. If Paige heard what he'd done she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore and he'd found that talking to her really helped to make him feel better.

_I need to phone her. _He rolled onto his belly and reached for his phone on the bedside cabinet. He pulled it close and leaned on his elbows as he searched through his contactlist for her name. Paige, there it was. He hit the green dial button and brought the phone to his ear, listening to the tone that told him her phone was ringing. After several seconds he heard her voice.

''_Paige.'' _She said casually and he smiled slightly. Who answered her phone like that?

''Paige, hey it's uh.. it's me.''

''_Cole? __What are you calling me for, do you realize it's almost midnight? I could've been asleep.'' _He moved and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

''I know, but I just really need to talk to you.''

''_Okay, talk. Are you okay?'' _He could hear that she was worried about him and he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. Was it possible that she actually cared about him?

''I think so, but I don't want to talk over the phone. Could you please orb over?'' He heard her sigh slightly and closed his eyes momentarily. He knew it was late, but if she heard from Phoebe what he'd done she would never help him again.

''_Fine, but I won't stay too long I have lots to do tomorrow.''_ Before he could say anything else he heard a soft click and he figured that she'd hung up. He put his phone back down on the bedside cabinet and got to his feet, making his way over to the lightswitch and flicking it on. The lamp on the ceiling turned on and spread a soft orange all across the bedroom. Just when he sat back down on the bed a swirl of blue lights appeared in front of him and after several moments they revealed Paige, barefoot and wearing a blue silky dressing gown. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her arms were folded underneath her breasts, pushing them up slightly. Cole let his eyes wander over her body and had to swallow hard before he could speak. It had been a while since a woman had stood in front of him dressed like this.

''Hi.''

''Hey.'' She let her arms fall to her sides and moves towards him.

''Are you okay, Cole? You sounded worried over the phone.'' He looked at her and licked his lips, shrugging his shoulders.

''I.. – did something. And I shouldn't have and Pheebs found out.'' He sighed and got to his feet.

''I know it was wrong, but I'm so used to being a demon Paige. It's hard to be good all of a sudden.'' Paige sat down on the bed and watched as he paced around the bedroom, one hand in his pocket his other hand occasionally running through his hair. Listening would be the best thing now, if she interrupted him he could change his mind and not tell her what was bothering him and she wanted to know.

''Remember that slumlord Phoebe was talking about? You know that one that was throwing people out of there houses? Well he taped you three and he wanted to expose you and he came to see me..''

''You killed him?'' Paige got to her feet and he stopped pacing, turning to face her slowly. She was looking at him with a disapproving look in her eyes, her hands on her hips. Cole closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

''Yeah.'' He sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

''I'm sorry it's just ...well I don't know what it is. I don't have the patience and I really don't know what to do, Paige. I feel like I'm going crazy.'' He started to walk to his livingroom when he felt her hand on his arm causing him to stop in his tracks. He didn't turn around in stead he waited for her to say something. Anything.

''Turn around.'' She pulled at his arm gently and slowly he turned around, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. Paige smiled slightly to herself and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tentative embrace. When Cole felt her arms move around his waist he flinched slightly and looked at the top of her head as she rested it against his chest. Slowly his own arms moved around her body and he hugged her tightly, his chin on her shoulder.

''You're not mad?''

''Don't.'' She whispered and ran a hand down his back.

''I'm a whitelighter I'm supposed to tell you off. Worse, I'm not supposed to hug demons.'' A rumble ran through his chest when he chuckled slightly.

''Not even a demon who really needed a hug?'' He licked his lips and drew patterns on the small of her back with his hands. A tiny shiver passed through her.

''Nah.'' She smiled and pulled away. Cole allowed his fingers to run over the thin material of her dressing gown and then pulled his hands away. She was looking at him more seriously now and sat down on the bed, patting the empty spot beside her. When he sat down his weight pushed down the matress slightly and Paige could now barely reach the floor with her toes. Sometimes she really hated being small. Cole smiled to himself at the sight of it, being tall himself he didn't know what it was like to be small, but he could almost feel the frustration coming from her now.

''Look, it wasn't smart to vanquish that slumlord, because he was human. And yeah I know he wasn't innocent.'' She held up her hand to silence him when he opened his mouth.

''But Phoebe won't see it that way. You used your powers to kill someone.'' She watched as Cole sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

''She won't forgive me this time, will she?'' He really didn't want to know the answer and look at her, but he had to when she didn't speak. She shook her head and Cole put his head in his hands with another defeated sigh. Paige licked her lips and let out a small sigh herself at seeing Cole so sad and lost. She wished she could do something for him, to make him feel better. But where could she start? First of all she could tell that he clearly needed a confidence boost and a night with some gorgeous woman would probably do him good as well, but she couldn't just make a woman like that appear out of nowhere. And anyway if they didn't want him at bars, why would they want him now? Though she could hardly imagine that women wouldn't glance over the shoulder as he walked by. He was attractive and had the whole bad boy thing going on, most women fell for that even she did most of the times. She placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. He jumped at her sudden touch.

''It'll be alright you know.'' She told him quietly and watched as he took hold of her hand carefully before shrugging his shoulders. He ran his thumb across the top of her hand and smiled slightly to himself, though Paige noticed the smile.

''What?'' She raised an eyebrow and attempted to pull her hand away but Cole held onto it firmly yet gentle.

''They're soft. Your hands.''

''Hmm. Yours are rough.''

He let go of her hand the instant she'd said it and he mumbled a nearly inaudible apology, confusing her.

''Why? You're supposed to have rough hands you're a man. I'd be worried if they were as soft as mine.'' She grinned and Cole chewed on his bottom lip lightly while studying his well worn workman hands. Sometimes he really hated them being so rough. As if to read his mind Paige took one of his hands in both of hers.

''Trust me, it's a good thing. Every woman I know likes the feeling of rough hands on her skin. Makes it tingle.'' She smiled as she recalled the memory of Glen's hands on her bare belly, but quickly discarded the thought before she got too lost in her daydream. Her fingers ran over the scar that stretched out entirely across the palm of his hand and he gave a tiny shiver.

''Really?'' He looked at her and a hint of a smile tugged at his dry lips when she nodded her head, grinning. He could tell that she too, loved the feeling of rough hands on her skin. It was something about the glint in her eyes.

''Definitely. Tell me, have any of the women you've been with ever complained about your hands?'' Cole closed his hand around hers.

''Once I guess.''

''See? That proves my point, rough hands are a good thing. For men anyway.'' She smiled, proud that she was right. Cole nodded.

''Out out of two-hundred. That's not so bad.'' He joked and Paige slapped his arm with her free hand.

''Don't brag.''

''I'm not. I was being modest.'' He chuckled at the shocked look on her face.

''I'm kidding. I didn't keep track and anyway I'm over a hundred years old. Hundred women wouldn't be that much.'' He ran his fingers up to her wrist absent-mindedly, examining every inch of pale skin.

''Hmm. You've must've been..-''

''A monster in bed? I know, I've heard that many times.'' He grinned as Paige fixed him with a death glare, though he knew it wasn't serious.

''- not very busy.'' She finished and kept her eyes narrowed. Cole held her gaze without a blink or smile. It was until Paige broke into a smile when they finished their staring competition. Cole let go of her hand and she got to her feet, yawning.

''I'm gonna go home, okay? I need my bed.'' Cole licked his lips and nodded slightly.

''Go get some sleep. And uh – thanks for, you know earlier.'' A smile graced her lips and she placed her hand on his shoulder for support when she leaned towards him and carefully placed a kiss just above his left eye. He closed his eyes briefly and let a tiny sigh escape his lips. Maybe rough hands didn't make his skin tingle, but the feeling of her lips on his skin did.

''Anytime, Cole.'' She said softly as she took a step away from him. He smiled and watched as she gave him a small wave before disappearing into a swirl of bright lights. After several seconds the lights died away and Cole lay back on his bed, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Have I got some loyal reviewers left? Or new reviewers I like them too :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notes; _**_Heere new chapter for all you Paige/Cole addicts out there. Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews to the previous chapter. I'm really glad that so many people like this story:)_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own Charmed. _

**  
**

* * *

**CH4. (The eyes have it)**

_You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you._

Paige sighed heavily as she flopped onto the couch in the manor's livingroom. Her bag slipped of her shoulder and fell into the cushions without a noise. She leant her head back and closed her eyes. It had been such a long and tiring day in which she'd learnt countless new things about the gypsies. Luckily, she had tomorrow off which meant sleeping in. If her sisters didn't wake her that was. The large grandfather's clock sounded eleven times indicating that it was nearly midnight and Paige opened her eyes. She was surprised that the house was so empty and quiet but then remembered that her sisters were at P3. Piper's manager had called in sick and so Phoebe was helping out tonight.

A tiny shiver passed throughout her body and she got to her feet quickly. She didn't like being alone in a house late at night. In bed she'd be fine, but downstairs she always felt slightly paranoid, especially since she was a charmed-one and really didn't want to run into any demons on her own. Paige made her way to the stairs, turning off the lights downstairs as she did so, and climbed upstairs quickly. The steps squeeked under her feet and she tried to ignore the unnerving sound as much as she could.

_You're 25, Paige. Come on don't be paranoid. _

She pushed open the door of her bedroom and her hand found the lightswitch on the wall, flicking it on. A soft light spread across the room and she sighed quietly with relief, tossing her bag onto the bed. Just then the door clicked shut behind her and Paige let out an involuntary yelp, spinning around to face the door. In front of it stood Cole, wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his waist and a tight T-shirt black that fit around his upper body perfectly. Paige could feel her heart beating firmly against her chest and she sighed, bringing her hand to her chest.

''Damn it, Cole. Don't scare me like that.'' He flashed her a small guilty grin and walked towards her.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask if you'd want to watch a dvd.'' He said casually and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at her. Paige raised an eyebrow.

''Couldn't you have phoned me or something? In stead of giving me a near heartattack.''

''I did. Three times, plus I texted you. You didn't answer and I wanted to make sure that you were okay, which you obviously are.'' He let his gaze wander over her body and gave a small appreciative nod. He didn't mean for her to notice, but she did and she blushed.

''Check your phone if you don't believe me.'' He told her quietly and watched as she sat down on her bed, pulling her bag close and rummaging through it for her cellphone. Cole licked his lips and smiled slightly as she found the small device and looked at the display. She had 3 missed calls, just like Cole had predicted.

''You called me three times just to ask if I wanted to watch a dvd?'' Paige looked at him, amused. He shrugged in response.

''I was bored. I'm still bored. Got sick of working out.'' She smiled faintly at the pleading look in his eyes, begging her to keep him company. To keep him from being bored and she felt flattered that she was the person who was able to do just that.

''Fine. There's some dvds in the top drawer. Pick one.'' She gestured towards her wardrobe and Cole grinned, making his way over to it. He pulled open the drawer and looked through the dvd cases, frowning.

''Is this all you have?'' He picked up a dvd and looked at the title.

''Fourty days and fourty nights?''

Paige unfastened the straps of her shoes and took them off.

''That's a good film.''

''It's a romantic one.'' Cole pulled a face and Paige shook her head. She got to her feet and took the dvd out of his hand.

''You'll like it. Go sit down.'' She walked over to her small TV and put the disc in the dvd player.

''I'll get something to drink.''

* * *

About an hour later Paige was leaning against her headboard, her head on Cole's shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She was looking at the TV screen and absent-mindedly lowered her hand into the bowl of popcorn that was sitting between her legs. Cole watched her hand and smiled slightly as he noticed that the bowl was empty. He knew he'd eaten most of it.

''It's empty.'' She stated quietly and let out a tired yawn.

''Hmm. I should try that thing with the flower. Would be good for my ego if that really worked.'' His fingers massaged her shoulder gently and Paige smiled.

''Your ego is big enough Cole. If it gets any bigger your head will burst.'' A contented sigh escaped her lips and she placed the bowl on top of her bedside cabinet before tucking her feet underneath herself and getting more comfortable. Another yawn escaped her mouth and Cole looked at her.

''I should go.'' He removed his arm carefully and sat up properly, causing Paige to pout.

''I was comfortable. Don't go yet.''

''Paige, you look tired. And I'm tired too.'' He swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to put his shoes back on, but Paige's small hand tugging on his arm prevented him from doing just that. He sighed slightly and moved, looking at her. Her eyes were on him and she was searching him, making it harder for him to argue. He was under her spell and he knew it. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe the look in her eyes, or maybe her full parted lips, but when she moved closer he didn't protest. He didn't even flinch because he didn't want to and he wasn't able to.

She pressed her lips against his though ever so lightly and he felt his eyes flutter shut automatically. Before he could respond to her actions she pulled away and Cole felt his heart leap as he looked into her eyes. She smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as she did so.

''Now you can go.'' He licked his lips slowly the feeling of her warm lips lingering on his and he shook his head.

''Don't want to now.'' His voice was low and breath-like and Paige bit her lip as he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and pulled her close to him not so gently. Before she could say anything at all his lips were on hers, kissing her with such passion that she thought she'd faint. But she didn't, she kissed back and her hands moved up his broad back, identifying every single muscle that lay beneath his thin layer of clothing and skin. She shifted slightly as he deepened the kiss and soon she found herself laying back on her bed, Cole's body hovering above hers and his lips pulling away from her just a tiny little bit. She could feel his hot breath on her mouth and sighed involuntarily.

''God..''

''Don't you think that's a little extreme?'' He grinned and leaned on his arms still holding her gaze. A smile crossed her lips and she put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away.

''That was a little extreme, Cole.'' He moved and sat up, she followed suit and ran a hand through her hair, thinking of something to say.

''You kissed back.'' He remembered her and put his hand on her cheek. His thumb carressed her soft skin. She looked away and moved her head, his hand fell back into his lap.

''I know. I.. Cole we're supposed to hate each other.''

''I don't hate you.'' He leaned in for another kiss, but Paige moved away and turned her head.

''Cole stop it. I don't hate you either, but we really can't do this. It's wrong.'' She moved to get up, but Cole let out a somewhat frustrated noise and she looked at him, surprised.

''Are you playing games with me, Paige? Because then I might as well go.'' She shook her head in repsonse, taken aback by the sudden change in his attitude. He wasn't looking friendly any longer. He was hurt and starting to get angry.

''Then let me kiss you.'' _Please._

He didn't need to say that single word out loud for her to hear it. His blue eyes said it for him and she gave in. For once she ignored all the rules that the Elders had set for her being a whitelighter and she pulled him closer by his shirt, once more pressing her lips against his. A small smile crossed Cole's lips before he kissed back and again pushed the small witch down on her matress gently. He placed his hands on the mattress, one on each side of her body and he deepened the kiss. Careful and gentle at first. More passionate as her hands starting to roam his broad back.

He gave a shiver when her cold hands found their way underneath his shirt and the tiniest moan emitted from his throat as she lifted her hips, making Paige smile against his lips. Downstairs the front door slammed shut and Paige pulled away as she heard her eldest sister's voice drift up the stairs, sounding tired.

''Go.'' She moved and pushed him off of her, much against his wishes.

''Paige..''

''Cole, please go. If Phoebe finds out you were here..''

''Okay. Okay, I'm going, but I'll come back.'' He got to his feet and grabbed his shoes. Not bothering to put them on he leaned across the bed and placed a light kiss on the side of her head before concentrating on his powers and fading himself back to his lonely apartment. Paige quickly rearranged her pillows and leant back in them after finding her cellphone and sending Cole a short textmessage.

'_You're a good kisser.'_

_pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby_

* * *

_**Notes; **Tadah! Review please! x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes; **Hi people! Finally an update. Took me a while, but I've been busy. Sorry.

Anyway, I forgot to mention that the song in the previous chapter was called: Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton. Also thanks to all of the reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me I didn't think so many people would be reading this story.

On with the new chapter now. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer; **Still don't own Charmed, I'll let you know when I do.

* * *

**CH5. (Sympathy for the Demon)**

Paige pursed her lips slightly as she mixed the blue, white and yellow powders together in the tiny mortar. When they were mixed together she grabbed a small handful of it and threw it into the air, smiling as a pair of white doves magically appeared mid-air. Slowly she closed the old book sitting in front of her on it's pedestal and she gave a small nod of the head.

''Good job, you did it.'' A deep voice spoke and she smiled, looking to the other side of the attic where Cole was standing in the doorway. His arms crossed.

''Hi.'' She walked towards him tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as she did so. He returned her smile and met her half way across the attack, feeling his heartbeat speed up which each step he took. Eventually they stood close enough for their bodies to touch and Cole bit his lip, debating whether or not to kiss her 'hello'. After last time he wasn't sure if it had been just a one time thing or if that kiss had a possible future. But before he figured out whether to kiss her or not Paige pushed herself up onto tiptoes and pressed her lips against his softly, her hand resting on his forearm to steady herself. A small smile spread across Cole's lips and he kissed back, his hand finding solace on the small of her back while drawing her closer to him carefully. After several moments Paige pulled away but held his gaze and she smiled slightly.

''How are you? I mean – after today's events.'' He shrugged slightly in response.

''I'm alright. Or, I will be. Not sure actually.'' A sigh left his lips and he forced a smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Pheebs and Piper are at P3, right? How about we go downstairs.'' Paige let out a small laugh at his sudden change of subject. He obviously didn't want to talk about being a demon again. She even doubted that he ever talked about his feelings at all.

''Okay. I'll fix you some hot chocolate.''

''Really? I thought you didn't cook.'' Cole grinned, but his grin quickly faded as he received an elbow in his side from Paige.

''Ow.''

''Making hot chocolate is hardly cooking.'' She told him with a threatening tone in her voice, making him chuckle.

''Alright. I'm sure it'll taste very nice.''

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Paige walked into the living room, carrying a tray that held two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a small bowl of chocolates. She smiled as she saw Cole sitting in front of the fireplace on a pillow that was actually too small for him, but he didn't seem to mind. A grin covered his handsome features and he scooted over to make more room for the whitelighter and the tray in her hands. Carefully she placed it down onto the worn rug without spilling any of the delicious hot liquid and she grabbed a pillow before sitting down herself.

''Help yourself.'' She said, gesturing towards the two mugs on the tray. Cole nodded his head and lifted one of the mugs, careful not to burn his fingers.

''Thanks.'' He sipped at the hot chocolate carefully and leaned back against the couch, sighing slightly. He watched as Paige picked up a chocolate and put it in her mouth entirely, her eyes closing briefly at the taste of it. Cole found himself licking his lips and bit his lower lip when the small woman looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

''What?'' He mouth was still full of chocolate causing him to laugh and shake his head. Sometimes she reminded him so much of a 6 year old. Except she didn't have the body, but that was okay. He thought her body was perfect the way it was and just then he decided to cross another line.

''Nothing, just.. that was the chocolate I wanted.'' He offered her his best innocent smile and she reacted just like he thought she would. He knew her too well.

''Want a taste?'' Before he could respond she was sitting in front of him, her hands placed next to her knees on the rug to steady herself and a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. The demon felt his breathing speed up the moment she looked at him like that and he shifted his position so that he was sitting on his knees as well.

''Close your eyes.'' She told him in a seductive voice and he didn't think twice before doing as she told him. He knew she could probably make him do anything using that husky voice. He waited 3, 10, 20 seconds and when nothing happened he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a handful of whipped cream being pushed into his face.

''Paige!''

Her laughter sounded through the warm room and he struggled to open his eyes, rubbing them frantically with the back of his hands. He got to his feet feeling slightly disoriented and he looked around the room, wanting to find her and pay her back.

''Behind you.'' He spun around upon hearing her voice and swallowed heard when he noticed that she had taken her top off, now standing in front of him wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black tanktop that showed off a whole lot more porcelain white skin than before. Another giggle left her lips and she took a step towards him, smiling widely.

''You look ridiculous.'' She reached up to wipe some cream off his face but he caught her wrist in mid air and pulled her closer gently. Before she could protest he had pulled her into a tight hug, purposely pressing his face in the crook of her neck and moving his head slightly. Paige yelped involuntarily as the whipped cream was smeared all across her neck and moved trying to break out of his strong hold which was pretty much useless. He was too strong for her. Eventually she just gave in and waited until he'd release her. When he loosened his grip on her she thought he'd move away, but in stead he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air, her shoes slipping from her feet as he did so. He took a few steps towards the couch and lifted her on top of before finally letting go of her.

''Cole. What are you doing?'' Paige moved to step off the couch, but Cole stopped her, placing his hands on her waist.

''Making it easier for me to kiss you. You're small.''

''Excuse me, but I am not small. You are just... very tall.'' Placing her hands on her hips she fixed him with a quasi-cold stare and he smiled silencing her by reaching up to the back of her neck and kissing her gently. Deciding to let the subject drop, Paige kissed back more than willingly. Just as she was planning on deepening the kiss the front door opened and a cold breeze drifted through the Manor into the livingroom. She pulled away from Cole quickly, turning her head to see who was coming inside. The sight nearly caused her to have a heart attack. Her oldest sister walked into the hallway and her husband was following her.

''_Fade.''_ She hissed to Cole who was still trying to process what was going on, but he didn't think twice when she said it. Holding on to her he focused and allowed his and her body to vanish into thin air. Literally.

Moments later Paige found herself in Cole's bedroom, now standing on the floor, and she looked around.

''Cole, what. Not us! You! Now she's gonna notice.''

''Oh really? How?'' He let go of her and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it. His weight pushed down the mattress slightly.

''The chocolate. The drinks, they're still hot. She'll know I was there with someone.''

''But she won't know with who. It's not a crime to have a guy over at your place you know. It's only normal even Piper knows a woman has needs.''

''I don't have needs. Well not right now.. are you accusing me of having one night stands?'' Cole smiled and shook his head.

''You're saying that as if it is a bad thing, Paige.'' He held out his hand but she didn't accept it. In stead she glared at him, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

''It's not, but it's.. and.. I've just had some bad experiences with them.'' She couldn't help but crack into a small smile when Cole offered her his puppy-eye look. His hand still outstretched towards her. Giving in, she walked over to him and placed her hand in his allowing him to draw her closer to himself.

''Now I'm curious.'' He said as he pulled her sideways onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

''Really? He said that? What did you do?'' Cole stroked Paige's her gently and shifted slightly as he tried to get more comfortable. He was lying next to her on the bed and she was telling him stories about previous boyfriends. He'd come to the conclusion that there hadn't been a lot of men in her life who treated her well.

''Sent him home with a black eye, obviously.''

''Seriously? Ouch. Remind me to be nice to you.'' He smiled slightly and tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear.

''Hm. Be nice to me.'' She smiled and moved onto her side. He nodded and watched her as she scooted closer to him, pressing her body against his and resting her head on top of his chest. Cole could feel his breath hitch slightly in his throat at the sudden closeness of their bodies.

''Thanks Cole.''

''Hmm. For what?'' He closed his eyes, hoping he would be able to control himself. He hadn't been this close with an attractive woman since Phoebe started hating him and he wasn't handling it very well.

''For not trying anything. Just lying here with me and listening to me. I found not a lot of men are capable of that.''

''Well, Paige, trust me. It's not that easy.''

''What isn't?'' She lifted her head slightly so she was able to look him in the eyes. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

''Being in bed with a gorgeous woman and not doing anything. It's not easy.''

''Oh. Well, maybe next time.''

''Huh?'' Paige let out a small giggle at the confused look on his face. She'd never thought a demon could look cute, but he did.

''Sex.''

''What. Paige. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is.'' She smiled and kissed him lightly.

''Sorry.'' She rested her cheek back on his chest and he let out a sigh when she hooked one of her legs over his. This was going to be a long night.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Notes; **If you liked this chapter, please review! x 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notes:_ **_Another chapter up! This took me quite a while, but then again I've been very busy with school and didn't have much time to write this. Already got some ideas for the next chapters so I shouldn't have any trouble with writing them (except I won't have a lot of time but we'll see how it goes.) _

_Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter and I hopeyou like this one._

_**Disclaimers; **These are starting to get a little pointless. No, still don't own Charmed I'll let you know when I do. _

* * *

**CH8. (A witch in time)**

''Anyway, I think she hates me even more now. I mean it looked like I wanted to murder her boyfriend, but the truth is I'd never hurt her.'' Cole sighed and looked at Paige was sitting opposite him.

''On purpose.'' He added quickly as he saw her raise an eyebrow. They were sitting in his small bathroom, both on the side of the bathtub. Paige was holding his chin lightly with one hand while she shaved his cheeks ever so carefully with her other. He hadn't shaved his face in days and when Paige orbed in she had dragged him to the bathroom and insisted on doing it herself. Apparently she liked shaving a man's face, but when he had asked if her could shave her legs she'd looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

''Cole, maybe you should just stop trying for a while. She needs a cooling off period, just trust me.'' Paige dipped the razor into the water and then once more slid it across his cheek careful not to cut into his skin although technically she had more experience with shaving than he did. Even if he was over a hundred years old there was a lot more skin on her legs than there was on his face. He gave a small shrug off his shoulders in response, causing Paige to accidently make a cut in his face with the razor. He flinched.

''You said you wouldn't cut me.'' He told her and he narrowed his eyes. Paige bit her lip and reached over to the other side of the bath grabbing a towel and putting the tiny razor down as she did so.

''Sorry, but you moved.'' She pressed the tip of the towel against the cut hoping it would stop the flow of deep red blood. Cole watched her, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw the look of concentration on her face.

''You never told me why that warlock was working for you in the future you know. You should tell me.'' Cole could feel his heart skip a beat as he remembered the warlock. If it was true that he would reorganize the underworld in a month or 5, then Paige wouldn't be happy. He couldn't tell her that he would become evil again, even if he didn't want to at this point. He was pretty satisfied with the way things were right now. A woman was shaving his face in a gentle and caring way, she was fussing over him even if he had the tiniest cut on his cheek and the way she was pressing the soft fabric of the towel against his cheek... He'd rather have a caring woman around and not be powerful than being powerful without having any women around at all.

''It was… nothing. Apparently in the future he knew me, but he didn't tell me why exactly.'' He lied and avoided looking at her. Paige removed the towel and got to her feet, she didn't press on about it. She believed him and that made Cole feel even guiltier about lying to her. He wished he could tell her all about the warlock because it had been bothering him ever since that man had blinked into his apartment, but he knew it just wasn't an option.

''Paige?'' The demon watched as she washed the blood stains out of the towel. She didn't response, just looked at him through the mirror that was in front of her. It was large and has a tiny silver-coloured edge. Stylish and very Cole-like.

''Did anyone ever tell you how good you look in purple?'' He offered her his most charming smile and she laughed glancing down at her dark coloured long-sleeved top as she did so.

''Thanks, but if you want something you really don't need to suck up.''

''I wasn't. I was merely complimenting your style of clothing.'' He got to his feet and walked up behind her closing the gap between their bodies and wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist. She could at least fit three times into his arms, maybe even four if she held her breath.

''Right Cole.'' She draped the towel over the sink and turned to face him which wasn't that easy considering he was holding her quite tight. Cole raised and eyebrow and smiled, lowering his head to kiss her, but before his lips could even get near hers she placed her index-finger on his lips stopping him in his tracks.

''I should go home. It's getting late my sisters might get worried.'' She smiled upon seeing the disappointed look on his face and pretended to think her decision over.

''Or maybe.. if I could borrow one of your shirts for the night I could text them and say that I'm spending the night at a friend's place.'' A mischievous smile crossed Cole's handsome features and he ran his hand across the small of her back. He'd much rather see her without anything on in his bed.

''Aren't we just a little bit more than just friends?'' He licked his lips and pushed the thought of her naked out of his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up, let alone anything else.

''We'll just have to see tonight won't we?'' She threw him a flirtuous look over her shoulder as she freed herself from his grasp and exited the bathroom. Cole let out a small sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. She was a tease and she didn't exactly try to hide it from him.

* * *

Several hours later Cole was lying on his bed reading his new edition of Men's health. Outside complete darkness had fallen over the city and Cole had let his balcony doors ajar and the slightest cool breeze caused the long white curtains to move gently. A content sigh escaped the demon's lips and he simultaneously flipped to a new page, raising an eyebrow as an interesting article caught his attention. The silence in the room was interrupted when Paige opened the bathroom door quietly and entered the bedroom. Her arms were full of clothes and she padded along the soft carpet to the other side of the room to hang her clothes over a chair. Cole looked over the top of his magazine and had to blink before he realized that she was dressed in nothing but one of his light blue button down shirts. It was too big for her, yet it barely covered the top of her thighs and didn't leave much for him to imagine.

Her porcelain white legs seemed flawless in the semi-dark rooom and almost endless in his shirt and it took him several seconds before he realized that his mouth was hanging open. Paige turned to him and smiled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

''Does it suit me?'' She spread out her arms causing the fabric to creep up her thighs even more and Cole swallowed hard, nodding his head.

''Yeah.'' The response came out raspy and quiet and Cole could feel a blush threatening to creep up his cheeks. He cleared his throat and offered her an innocent grin.

He was _not_ going to blush in front of her.

She'd tease him about it the rest of his life knowing her. A knowing grin spread across Paige's face and she walked over to the bed, purposely trying to look as seductive as possible. Cole rolled his blue eyes and threw the magazine onto his bedside cabinet after closing it. He avoided looking at Paige as she climbed into bed and waited until she had pulled the covers over her legs when he looked at her again.

''Okay. So.. night.'' He leaned across the bed and kissed her cheek before lying down on his side and pulling the covers up to his chin. Paige frowned as she looked at Cole's back which was turned towards her. That was the first time in her life that a guy turned away from her when she was trying to seduce him. She wasn't sure if it was her or if Cole was just really tired.

''That's all?'' She moved and laid down as well, leaning on her eyebrow and placing her hand under her head. Cole made a small humming noise in return and shifted.

''I'm tired.'' He knew it was a lie, but he hoped that she didn't. Right now he really had to focus on something else but her, if he was going to try and not jump her tonight. He doubted that she'd appreciate it since they had only started being this close about a week ago.

Paige sighed. A lot had happened since their first kiss, but her sisters hadn't found out about their secret relationship yet and she wanted it to stay that way. If you could call it a relationship anyway, she guessed that their attraction for each other was based on lust rather than loneliness. To her anyway, because there was a chance that Cole did feel lonely and that he needed someone to be with in order to move on. Maybe that was the reason why he was acting like this now, maybe he didn't want to ruin it or maybe he was afraid of her reaction if he started being forward.

''You are? Because you didn't seem tired earlier.'' She scooted closer to him until she could move her arm over his waist and rest her hand on his bare belly. She could feel his muscles tense underneath her hand and a small smile tugged at her lips. So he was afraid. Once again he just 'hmm-ed' in response and Paige lowered her lips to his neck. She lightly kissed the spot just below his ear and then pulled away to watch his reaction. A shiver ran down Cole's spine as he felt her lips come into contact with his skin and he closed his eyes briefly upon feeling her hot breath on his ear. He sighed quietly and rolled onto his back, locking his eyes with hers. As blue met brown he didn't need to say anything, she understood him and he bit his lip.

''It's okay. I don't have to take things slow. If you want me you can have me.'' She offered him her most seductive smile and before she knew it she was lying on her back, Cole's topless body hovering above hers, a happy grin on his face.

''Are you sure? Because I can wait.'' He reached up to move some hair out of her face. Paige smiled and nodded her head softly.

''Yeah. I'm – Oh.'' She was cut off when Cole started trailing kisses just below her ear and pushed his lower body against hers. Before he could make any more moves he found himself being flipped over and was surprised at the strenght of the small woman whose slim body was now hovering above his own. A brilliant smile was showing on her face and Cole raised a suggestive eyebrow, moving his hands up to her waist.

''What are you doing?''

She licked her lips and straddled him, one leg on each side of his body.

''What does it look like I'm doing, Cole? Being in control.'' Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his button down shirt and she unfastened them slowly, one by one. The skin of her fingers grazing against his warm chest as she did so. Cole could feel his pulse quicken and he moved his hands underneath the shirt allowing them to work their way up her back as far as he could reach. He was glad she had a blouse on, one that he could just tear open because he knew he'd barely have enough patience now to pull a top over her head without hurting her. Plus he knew from experience that it made feel women wanted when he was being rough, yet not too rough. Just rough enough and tearing open a blouse was considered just rough enough. Even if it meant that the buttons came off, but he could always fix them later with a wave of his hand.

Her soft skin felt like velvet under his worn hands and he couldn't supress the slight noise coming from his throat as her fingers grazed over his belly, her hands starting to work on the task of unbuckling his belt. He sighed softly and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and looking at her.

''Wait..'' The word came out like a throaty whisper and Paige looked at him a questioning look in her eyes. Cole shifted beneath her and ran his hands back down to her waist, holding onto her, not wanting her to move.

''Are you sure about this?'' His thumb stroked her hip and she shivered slightly at the touch. When she didn't asnwer he raised an eyebrow and started to feel slightly nervous. Was she trying to kill him? She couldn't back out of this now, not when he needed to have her this much. Paige licked her lips and reached up to run a hand through his dark hair. She was aware of him watching her every move and she smiled lowering her head so her lips were only milimeters away from his.

''The question is; are _you_sure about this?'' She didn't need his words to see what his answer was. The look of desire in his eyes was more than enough.

* * *

Review? For me?

Gta go, x


	7. Chapter 7

Notes; Had been working on this for quite a while, but yesterday my muse was in a good mood and decided to help me wrap this chapter up lol. This chapter is all fluff and happy and love, next isn't going to be quite as fluffy, and the next chapter is also going to be the last, but don't worry! There will definately be a sequel. In the next update I'll explain why I've chosen to end this story so soon.

Disclaimer; Don't own Charmed.

Enjoy.

* * *

**CH6. (A witch in time) PT2. **

Paige Matthews woke the next morning to the glare of the morning sun. A content sigh escaped her lips and she snuggled a little further into Cole's strong arms which were protectively wrapped around her body, keeping her close to him. She smiled slightly as she remembered the night, and early morning, before. Making love with him had been entirely different than she had expected. Not that she really had thought about it, much, but still.

Yeah, he at first he'd been quite rough and eager to get her undressed but as soon as that job was done he had been so gentle and careful that she had to tell him she wasn't some porcelain doll until he had become more 'sex-like' in stead of 'making love-like'. But after she'd told him he had been amazing.

She already knew he was a good kisser but he was even better in bed. Even though they'd never slept together before he knew exactly where to touch and kiss her and his attention to detail was perfect. In her entire sex life she had rarely come to more than one breaking point with the same man in the same night, but Cole was definately an exception. He seemed inexhaustible which had probably something to do with the fact that he'd been a demon for over a hundred years.

Paige gave a tiny yawn and shifted onto her side, taking in Cole's sleeping form. The upper half of his body was uncovered offering her a very nice sight to wake up to. She lifted her hand and softly ran her fingers across his broad chest. He flinched slightly under her touch and moved closer to her, mumbling something inaudible. She smiled. She had missed this, waking up in the morning in a man's arms. After Glen there hadn't really been any relationships. They had mostly been one night stands and even though the night was great, the morning was usually a disappointment, because she always found herself waking up on her own with no good looking man to talk to.

Paige moved her hand to his head and stroked his dark hair noticing that he was starting to get a couple of grey hairs. There were only a few, but she knew he'd hate it. He hated getting old all together. The last time she had joked about a wrinkle on his forehead he had been convinced that she shouldn't waste her time with him and that she needed a guy of her own age.

Cole moved slightly and removed his arm from her waist as he rolled onto his back. A contented sigh escaped his lips and he ran his hand across his bare chest as he started to wake. He could feel the warmth of Paige's body next to his and smiled slightly to himself. Last night had been.. so good. He lazily moved his head to this side and opened his eyes, being greeted by the sun shining through the curtains and a pair of hazel coloured eyes that were watching him.

''Hmm. Morning.'' He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times before he could see her clearly. She was smiling. Widely.

''Hi.'' She shifted slightly and Cole grinned and lifted his head from his pillow to give her a brief kiss before lying back down earning another smile from her.

''You're still naked.'' She stated and Cole raised an eyebrow, laughing inwardly. Why did she always have to state the obvious?

''I know Paige. And you're..'' He peeked under the covers and felt slightly disappointed when he saw that she was wearing his button down shirt, covering up her flawless cream coloured skin.

''Not.'' Paige let out a small laugh and watched as the demon shifted closer to her, a mischievous glint appearing in his blue eyes.

''I guess I can solve that problem.'' His fingers started to work on unfastening the buttons but Paige was quicker than him and she pushed his hands away a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Somehow she found it harder to reaveal her body in bright daylight than at night when it was dark and when he couldn't see _everything_.

Like the lovebites that covered her neck and her breasts.

Lovebites that he'd made only several hours before.

''Haven't you had enough?'' She buttoned the shirt back up and let out a small yelp of surprise when Cole's strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

''No.'' His lips started to nibble on the soft skin beneath her earlobe distracting her as his hands made their way under her shirt slowly. A small gasp left the whitelighter's lips and she hooked one of her bare legs over Cole's, keeping him close. His lips left a burning trail down her neck and his fingers brushed the undersides of her breasts ever so lightly before his hands ran back down and his fingers traced a small circle around her bellybutton. Paige could feel shiver after shiver spread throughout her entire body and a warm, tingling feeling beginning to pool in her stomach.

He knew what she liked and how to make her feel wanted. Not to mention how to make her want _him._ Badly. And just as she was going to tilt her head and crash her lips to his he pulled away, his warm hands leaving her belly and his moist lips leaving her collarbone earning a low noise from her.

''Don't stop.'' She whispered her voice barely audible and Cole smirked upon hearing her plea. He figured it was slightly mean to tease her like this, but he was starting to get hungry. For food. They could always continue after breakfast.

''Sorry, I'm hungry.'' He told her and ran a hand through her messy curls. A smile crossed his face when his fingers got stuck in a strand of her red hair and he carefully removed them.

''So am I.'' Paige pushed the lower half of her body against his and kissed him feverishly her hand finding its way across his belly and waist to his lower back. Cole kissed back for several seconds before pulling away and drawing another disappointed noise out of Paige. He kissed the top of her nose and sat up, the covers falling down to his waist revealing his tanned torso.

''For food, Paige.'' He said snorting gently at the sight of the disappointed look on her face. She stuck her bottom lip out, pouting, and scrambled the sheets together follwing suit and sitting up as well. As she surpressed a lazy yawn Cole moved towards the end of the bed and got to his feet, his covers falling back onto the bed. He moved across the room towards his drawers and took a clean pair of boxers on pulling them on while he was very much aware of the fact that Paige was watching him closely.

Eventuelly Paige sighed and kicked the covers off of her legs, getting up as well. Cole's shirt barely reached down to her thighs, but the heating was on and there was no one in the apartment except for Cole, so she didn't bother to put on something less comfortable.

''Are you cooking or am I cooking breakfast?'' She asked in the most innocent way she could while she leant against the doorframe and suggestively twirled her short hair around her finger. Cole looked over at her and couldn't help but break into a smile. She really thought she'd wrapped him around her finger after last night. Boy, was she wrong. And she was about to find out.

''Paige, I've heard Phoebe about your cooking skills. Therefore, _I'm_ cooking.'' He quickly pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and walked past her, exiting the bedroom. Smacking her backside as he did so.

Paige let out a surprised yelp and followed him quickly.

Her new lover had almost reached the kitchen when she caught up with him and returned the gesture, smacking him on the butt and making him stop in his tracks and spin around to face her. He eyed her silently and she gave him her best angel-like smile as he folded his arms across his still bare chest.

''What? You started it.''

* * *

''What the hell is that?!'' Paige pulled a face and pulled at the large piece of fabric that covered her eyes when a very bitter taste let its presence be known on her tongue. A short masculine laugh filled the room when she pulled a disgusted face at the sigh of the bottle of lemon juice that was standing on the table. 

''Cole! I trusted you. God, you're so...'' She narrowed her eyes when he smiled at her.

''I'm so what?''

''_Childish_.'' She threw her towel at him and smiled contently when it was flung over his head and covered his eyes. He reached up and pulled it from his head, leaving his already messy hair even messier. Paige lifted her hand and softly ran it through his dark hair before sitting back down and continuing to eat her food normally. Cole shook his head and picked up his fork.

''Fine. I'll be boring.'' He scooped up some of his scrambled egg and brought the fork to his mouth only to roll his eyes when Paige tapped his arm with her finger and the pieces of egg fell from his fork into his lap.

''What?'' He sighed while picked up the egg from his lap and putting it onto his plate.

''Let's go back to bed.'' She told him and she let her knife and fork clatter onto her plate. Cole glanced down at his plate which was still half full. They'd been sitting at their breakfasts for about twenty minutes, yet Paige had barely given Cole the time to eat.

''I'm still hungry.'' He retorted and pointed at his plate, but Paige had already gotten to her feet and placed her own empty plate on top of his before lifting them both up and making her way into the kitchen. After giving a small roll of his eyes Cole got up as well and followed her.

''I could get hungry half-way through you know. Then I'll have to stop and take a break again.'' He watched as she wiped her hands on a paper towel and turned to him, tossing the towel into the garbagecan.

''Won't let you.'' She said simply and placed her hands on her hips as if daring him to tell her otherwise. Cole shrugged and stopped just inches in front of her. He placed his hands on the countertop behind her and looked into her eyes, but didn't say a word. Paige looked back until she became impatient and then she lowered his head before kissing him. Cole smiled a quick smile against her lips and kissed back, but when he wanted to deepen the kiss she'd already pulled away and was looking at him with that special glint in her eyes.

The flirty one.

''Come on then.'' She brushed her finger across his lips and ducked under his arm and walked towards the bedroom, not looking over her shoulder even once because she knew he'd follow her. Sighing Cole turned around and watched the small whitelighter walk into his bedroom, hips swaying and her curls bobbing gently. He shook his head and followed her slowly.

He was wrong.

She _did_ have him wrapped around her finger.

* * *

Done!, Thanks for reading! Likey? Not-likey? Let me know! x 


	8. Chapter 8

Notes; I just wanted to get this chapter wrapped up and uploaded so I can start on the sequel. Had some fun writing this chapter because I got to rant lol.

It might take a while before the sequel is up since I'm going to be REALLY busy for the next two weeks or so, but after that it'll be up soon. Depends on my time.

Hope you like this chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer; Don't own it. Just the plot.

(Ps. The song used for this chapter is Apologize by Timbaland ft. One Republic.)

* * *

**CH 7. (Sam, I am.)**

Cole inhaled deeply as he walked out onto his balcony, breathing in the fresh air of the evening that was starting to fall. God, he'd been stupid. He licked his lips and put his hands on the railing of the stone balcony. It hadn't even worked, he was still there.

Invincible.

Alive forever.

Stuck within this world and there was no way out. He thought Paige had helped him move on from Phoebe, but she hadn't. After she'd left a week ago, after their night together, they'd barely had any contact. She'd phoned him once but that was days ago and he was pretty sure she wasn't ever going to want to talk to him again. Not after he'd tried to kill her. Yet he hadn't meant to, it was just part of his plan and Sam did heal her. She was still alive.

Alive and _pissed_, that was for certain.

The demon shook his head and glanced behind him at his nearly ruined apartment, a result from the sisters' vanquishing postions. All they had vanquished was his hope to find an easy way out. To put a stop to all the pain and confusion he was feeling. He gave a simple flick of his head and his apartment magically repaired itsself, leaving no trail of the destruction that the Charmed Ones had caused earlier. It looked like new, if only he could repair his broken heart like that. Just with a flick of his hand.

Cole licked his lips and turned around to go back inside, but something stopped him from walking back inside.

Paige was standing in the doorway of his balcony. Arms folded across her chest, a determined look in her eyes, a hint of hurt shimmering through. She was wearing a sleeveless black top and Cole saw her shiver slightly against the cold breeze outside. He bit his lip.

''Hi.'' He said quietly, looking down at his shoes. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He didn't want to face the fact that he'd yet hurt another woman he'd cared about.

''I can't believe you've still got to nerves to greet me, Cole.'' Her voice was harsh and meant to hurt him, which it did. She rolled her eyes when he didn't even as much as look up and turned around, walking back into the warmth of the livingroom.

''Let me make myself clear..'' she started and then waited for Cole to follow her. She continued when she heard the balcony doors click shut.

''We_never_ had sex. Forget all about it, it never happened. And it wasn't great. And we didn't kiss. Forget that I've even wasted my time here trying to help you get over Phoebe. From now on I'm on Phoebe's side. And I _will_ find a way to vanquish you.'' She turned around to face him allowing her bare arms to fall back to her sides. Cole had taken place on the couch and his rough hands covered his face. Paige frowned slightly and took a couple of steps towards him.

''Understood?'' Cole dropped his hands to his knees and looked up at the whitelighter who was standing next to one of the seats in his livingroom. He exhaled quietly.

''I'm sorry..''

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

His almost inaudible apology was answered with a short sarcastic laugh coming from the woman's mouth.

''Sorry? That's a little too late, don't you think? Maybe you should've told me before you sent that darklighter after me, leo and not to mention _Sam._Or I don't know, maybe, you shouldn't have tried to kill us in the first place.''

''Paige..''

''No. Don't Paige me, Cole. God, don't you realize what you've done? You're such a selfish asshole. All you can think about is yourself. You, you, you! Don't you ever – ''

''God damnit Paige! Shut up! Just shut up!'' Paige's mouth formed a silent 'o' when Cole got to his feet not able to listen to her any longer.

''You have _no_ idea what I'm going through right now, Paige. I thought you were trying to help me but I've barely heard from you since we slept together and I need to find a way to get your attention. To get Phoebe's attention. I like you, but I love her. I still want her back and I will get her back. '' He was backing her into the wall, because everytime he took a step closer Paige took a step backwards.

This went on until she felt her back hit the wall. Cole's face was merely inches away from hers and she felt slightly threated by the former Source of All Evil, but he didn't need to know that and she stood her ground, not even blinking.

''When are you going to realize she doesn't want you back? She hates you, especially after today. And here was me thinking you were smart.'' The sarcasm was dripping of her voice and Cole could feel the frustration bubbling up inside of him as he realized that she was right. But he wasn't going to give in.

Not now, not ever.

''Go.'' He told her, because if she didn't leave now he was going to hurt her even more.

''Why? So you can drown in self-pity? Fine, I'll leave you to it then. Do me a favour and drink just a little too much. You might die. It would be a relief to all of us.'' She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, pushing her back against the wall and pressing his body against hers.

''I don't think alcohol could kill me, Paige. I mean – if you couldn't.'' He lowered his lips to her ear and felt her squirm slightly in his grip wanting him to let go.

''And just so you know.. sex with Phoebe was _so_ much better.'' He smirked and let go of her wrists stepping back before she could push him away.

Paige shot him a look, but Cole smirked at the thought that even if looks could kill, he was still indestructable.

She pulled her top down and made her way out of his apartment without saying another thing and he was glad that he didn't have a door she could slam shut. Just before the elevator doors closed she turned to face him the determined look having re-appeared on her face.

''You know I turned down a guy for you a couple of days ago, but whatever I'm going on that trip with him now anyway and have an amazing time. Oh and just so you know, Cole. We will find a way to get rid of you.'' She folded her arms and before Cole could say anything else the heavy elevator doors hid her from his sight. He sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to calm himself down.

Yep, he'd officially blown it.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologizes, it's too late_

* * *

_Thanks for reading? Would be nice if you left a review don't you think? XD _


End file.
